Team Natsu and the One Ring
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: Natsu finds a weird job request on the request board one day that he thinks will help with Lucy's rent, until it turns into a portal that sends Team Natsu into Middle Earth where they end up being thrown into the quest to destroy the One Ring.


**Team Natsu and the One Ring**

**While looking at the request board for another job, Natsu finds a job request that sends him and the rest of his team to a place called Middle Earth where they end up having to join the Fellowship of the Ring in their quest to destroy the One Ring. Takes place after the Edolas arc for Fairy Tail.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or LOTR. All characters belong to their rightful owners respectively.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Landing In Middle Earth**

"Hey Lucy, check out this really weird job request Happy and I found," Natsu said one day, as he showed his blond teammate the request.

"What kind of job is it?" Lucy asked. "It looks like it's in a different language or something. I can't read what it says."

"That's exactly what we've been trying to figure out," Natsu told her.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I bet Gramps would know what kind of job this is," Gray said, walking over to join them.

"I see you've noticed that request," Makarov said, walking towards them.

"Yeah, but we can't read it for some reason," Natsu told him. "It's like it's in a different language or something."

"That request was just mysteriously sent here from a different dimension," Makarov tried to explain.

"So it came from Edolas?" a confused Natsu asked.

"And who was it who put in the request anyway?" Lucy added.

"No, it's not from Edolas," Makarov replied. "And as for who put in the request... well that's a mystery as well, even to me."

"Maybe someone could have put it up as a prank," Gray suggested.

"Are you suggesting I was the one who did it?!" Natsu snapped at him.

"Well, that could also be a possibility," Makarov replied before the two boys could get into a fight with each other. "Er, not meaning it was Natsu, I mean. But if you like, you're welcome to take it if you're interested in finding out what it is. I'm not all that sure what it is myself."

"Yeah, alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed. "Let's do this Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy replied.

"Yes! I'll get to pay my rent again for this month!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"Um, I want to come too," Wendy said.

"Goodness no, child!" Carla told her. "We don't even know anything about this request, or the person who put in the request for that matter. For all we know it might just very well be a prank, as Gray pointed out."  
"But Carla..." Wendy protested.

Before Carla had a chance to reply, the job request paper suddenly began to glow a rainbow color (like what happened with the changeling spell) and Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Carla suddenly felt themselves disappearing from the guild.

"W-What's happening?" a seriously freaked out Lucy asked.

"Ugh... I don't feel so good..." Natsu groaned, as the motion from the portal started to affect him.

"Get a hold of yourself, man," Gray told him. "This was your idea in the first place."

"Now is not the time to be bickering with each other, you two," Carla told them. "We have to find out where this thing is taking us."

"I'm scared, Carla," Wendy said. "What if a dark guild is behind this? Or we're being pulled back into Edolas again?"

"Stop talking nonsense, child," Carla told her. "This is no dark guild that I know of that we have to worry about. And being pulled back into Edolas again is just impossible now with them having no more magic there anymore. So stop worrying."

"Don't worry, Carla, I'll protect you from any danger we have to face in wherever it is we end up!" Happy declared.

Carla only turned her nose up at him in reply.

"I just wanna get off this thing already..." Natsu groaned again.

"I have to agree with Natsu on that," Lucy said. "We've been on this portal for a while now, and I'm already bored of being here."

"Aye..." Happy agreed.

"Well at least we're all dying of boredom instead of motion sickness," Gray said jokingly to tease Natsu.

"Hey, I... heard... that..." Natsu managed to say.

Just as Wendy was about to use her Troia spell on him, the glowing from the portal stopped and the six Fairy Tail wizards found themselves landing in a strange place in the middle of what appeared to be a dirt road.

"Where are we?" Wendy wondered.

"Well we're definitely not in the guild anymore," Lucy replied. "Or anywhere in Fiore for that matter."

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Somebody get me off this thing..." Natsu groaned.

"Hey, has anyone else noticed that Erza is missing?" Gray pointed out after noticing that the requip wizard wasn't with them, ignoring the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah now that you mention it, I didn't see her get caught in the portal with us," Lucy added.

"But I thought Erza always comes with us on jobs," Wendy said.

"Perhaps she just wasn't nearby when the job request activated into a portal," Carla suggested.

"Yeah maybe," Lucy replied.

"I wanna get off this thing now..."Natsu groaned.

"Natsu, we already landed, so we're not moving anymore," Happy told him, as Gray went over and punched the fire breather in the face to snap him out of it.

"What was that for?!" Natsu demanded, once he was fully recovered from being motion sick.

"To get you to snap out of it, you pyro!" Gray retorted.

"Oh yeah, snap outta this!" Natsu snapped back, as he and Gray got into a fistfight that ended up turning into an all-out brawl, as usual.

"All of you be quiet!" Carla shouted at them, as the two boys stopped fighting to look over at her.

"What is it, Carla?" Wendy asked the white Exceed, who appeared to be trying to concentrate on something.

"There's somebody coming this way," Carla replied.

"Yeah, a fight! It's probably another dark guild up to no good!" Natsu exclaimed eagerly. "I'm fired up now!"

Lucy let out an annoyed sigh. "Why do you always have to solve things by looking for a fight? Not that it really matters anymore."

"Because that's Natsu for ya," Happy replied.

"That was actually rhetorical, but whatever," Lucy said.

Meanwhile  
Gandalf had been on his way to the Shire, when something suddenly caught his attention. An odd group of people appeared to be standing in the middle of the road, looking a bit confused as to how they ended up there. From what he could see they appeared to be two girls; one was older about 17 and the other younger about 12 years old, along with two boys about the same age as the older girl, and two little creatures; one blue and the other white, floating in the air beside the four teens. Gandalf couldn't quite tell what they were exactly other than the fact that they looked like a couple of floating cats. As he drew closer, he could distinctly make out a conversation they were having with each other.

"Aw man, some job request this is with no bad guys to beat up," one of the boys complained. Gandalf noticed that he had pink hair, which was unusual in Middle Earth. And he was wearing a scarf when it wasn't even winter.

"You were the one who said this job would help with Lucy's rent, flame-brain," the other boy retorted. His hair was black, and he was shirtless. "You don't hear the rest of us complaining about it!"

"What was that, you stripping popsicle?!" the pink haired boy shouted.

The two boys apparently didn't get along with each other as Gandalf watched them get into a fist fight with each other.

"It's too bad Erza's not here to break up their fighting," the blond girl said. "We should be trying to find out how to get back to the guild."

"Aye," the blue cat agreed. "Hey Carla, do you wanna share a fish with me?" he asked the white cat.

"Definitely not!" the white cat, known as Carla, told him.

"Oh sure, ignore me," the blond girl muttered.

"Um, guys, I suddenly get the feeling we're not alone anymore," the little blue haired girl said. Apparently, while her friends were busy talking, she had been the first to spot the wagon moving closer to them, which meant that Gandalf decided to make his presence known as he suddenly pulled the cart to a stop right in front of them. The two boys stopped fighting when they soon noticed the strange-looking old man sitting in the cart.

"Hey, has anyone else noticed someone's watchin' us?" Natsu pointed out.

"Actually I believe Wendy was the first to notice," Carla told him.

"Maybe he can tell us where we are," Lucy suggested.

"You are in Middle Earth to be precise," Gandalf replied. "And I am called Gandalf the Grey. Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation just now, and if I may be of assistance I might be able to help you."

"Well we're wizards from the Fairy Tail guild," Gray explained. "We sort of ended up here by this weird job request that Natsu found which opened up into some sort of Anima."

"Yes, and now we're possibly stuck here with no way to get back," Carla added.

"Aye," Happy agreed with her.

"Well you're all welcome to come along with me if you'd like," Gandalf told them. "I'm actually on my way to the Shire, so I would be glad for the company. And I will also try to figure out a way to help you get back to your... guild, was it? In the meantime, I have a feeling that you have all been brought here to Middle Earth for a reason." He then noticed Natsu wasn't looking so good. "Is he going to be alright?" he then asked.

"I think I'll just walk," Natsu said. "That thing's a vehicle."

"Natsu just gets motion sickness with transportation, unless Wendy uses her Troia spell on him," Happy said.

"I see," Gandalf replied.

"Crap, I can't believe I almost forgot about that!" Natsu exclaimed. "Wendy, could I use your Troia spell?"

"Ok," Wendy replied, as she went over to put her Troia spell on the Fire Dragon Slayer before they all got into the back of the cart.

"Mind the fireworks though," Gandalf told them.

"Well if they do end up getting messed up, the one responsible would probably be Natsu," Gray said.

"Oh yeah! And just what do you mean by that, Gray?!" Natsu demanded. "It's not like I go around destroying everything I touch!"

Lucy sweat-dropped. "That's exactly the kind of problem that causes us to fail on jobs, Natsu."

"And don't forget that Gray and Erza are involved in destroying things too," Happy reminded her.

"Right, how could I forget," Lucy muttered.

Gandalf chuckled lightly at his new strange companions as he continued on down the road towards the Shire.

* * *

**I think I'll end it there for this chapter. The next chapter will be when they meet Frodo and the other hobbits in the Shire. I hope this is enjoyable. R&R And yes, I am starting it near the beginning of the first LOTR movie, so I hope ya like what I have so far. ****And I know I didn't have Erza with them, but she may come in later on. ^_^****  
**


End file.
